


Fire Beast

by Nadalia



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-25 21:47:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30095607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nadalia/pseuds/Nadalia
Summary: At the age of 16 one's spiritual seed would give birth to a spiritual beast and obtain the ability to take over the characteristics and skills of their beasts…
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	Fire Beast

There was a village whose existence was unknown to the world. The place was named Garden of the Beasts. The village was surrounded by mountains from all sides and there was no other way to enter except to climb one of the sky soaring mountains which was as good as impossible. The village was special as it had a divine tree that would bear fruit every time there is a newborn. The fruit was given to the newborns as their first meal. It was the fate of every child born in that village as it would develop into a spiritual beast when the child would hit the age of 16.

Han Xizhi, who was born there was waiting for his spiritual beast. He would reach the age of 16 next week. There were ranks of beasts among the villagers based on the ability of beasts. Those who could fly we're being treated with the utmost respect in the village. Next on the list would the beasts who could swim. The remaining were of normal status. Han Xizhi was very anxious about his spiritual beast bonding ceremony. He wasn't sure what he would be.

The village seniors told many stories where the child nearing the ceremony would have dreams which would be linked with the type of beast which would bestow them the blessings. The reason why he was anxious was not that he hadn't had any dream. But it was the dream which was making him anxious. He saw only one dream where there was fire all around him nothing else. It was worrisome when you don't see a beast in the dream. Days passed by and the ceremony day had arrived. Three children were having bonding today. Han Xizhi being one of them. He was the youngest among them. Soon after sunset, the village senior gave each of them one leaf from the divine tree.

Han Xizhi sat down in the formation and pressed the leaf onto his forehead. Soon the leaf was absorbed within his forehead. The same was considered as making the seal with the spirit beast. Xizhi felt his body burn up. Soon he was engulfed within large flames. Xizhi could see the flames and his vision was filled with fire. It was the same as his dream. But he wasn't feeling any heat. He looked down to see what type of beast he had become.

Xizhi saw hooves. His heart sank. He figured he wouldn't be able to either fly or swim with those hooves. Then he looked up and all people were looking at him with admiration. One of the helpers of the village senior brought a huge mirror for Xizhi to look at himself. Xizhi was dumbfounded. He saw a beast who was covered with armor made out of magma, hair and tail made out of fire and eyes were like liquid fire. The thing that caught his attention was the wings. Xizhi's spiritual beast was Pegasus type. It was one of the extinct beasts.

When Xizhi recovered from his shock, he tried to move his wings. With a little bit of trial and error, he figured out it was like swimming, just instead of water it was air. He flew up above the mountain and landed on top of one of the mountains. Xizhi looked down on the village at the base of the mountain. He was now ready to enter the next phase of his life with his spiritual beast.


End file.
